Yo te protejere
by shun'o
Summary: En la era roja de Japón, donde las casas de prostitución fueron removidas a un solo lugar •el barrio rojo" muchas geishas y los oshokus* fueron apatronados por las casas de "acompañantes" y también muchos niños huérfanos por la guerra, o intercambiados


_Los personajes son Sakuma Jirou y Kazemaru Ichirouta de Inazuma Eleven que pertenece a Leven-5 la cursiva es lo escrito por mi y la normal por mi amiga querida Shunny con dedicatoria al foro de inazumarol y orfanato raimond_

En la era roja de Japón, donde las casas de prostitución fueron removidas a un solo lugar ·el barrio rojo" muchas geishas y los oshokus* fueron apatronados por las casas de "acompañantes" y también muchos niños huérfanos por la guerra, o intercambiados para pagar deudas de sus padres, terminaban en estos lugares. Fue así que un día común, el encargado trajo a este lugar a un chico tan joven como yo, se veía tímido; mas de alguna forma, me pareció lindo... - Ohee! este es el nuevo? - pregunte al encargado, el cual asintió, volví a mirar al chico, de semi-larga cabellera- Eres mudo o te comieron la lengua los ratones eh? - le fastidie, acercándome para mirar su rostro con las facilidad.

(*Oshokus= prostitutos masculinos, vestidos de mujer... okamas. )

_Yo de los muchos lugares donde pude terminar en mi vida jamás y digo en serio jamás pensé terminar ahí, mi "familia" me vendió fui abandonado traicionado dado como un animal pero lo peor era que muy probablemente este lugar no seria mi peor final, entre mies pensamientos estaba que entre tantos pervertidos terminare siendo el esclavo sexual de cualquier tipo yo esperaba que la menos mi virginidad fuera vendida a alguien apuesto y que me tratase bien y no a un sádico sexual-mire a los desconocidos observando a un "chico" plateado era lindo….mucho…..pensé al verle tan cerca demasiado- ahmn….- no pude contestarle era la primera vez que veía a alguien así tan guapo y rostro angelical me cohibía pero que hacia tan bella criatura ahí- negué con la cabeza tratando de volver al mundo real y me sonroje levemente ante la cercanía- ha mucho gusto soy Kazemaru Ichirouta por favor cuiden bien de mi- hice una reverencia de cortesía _

-Joo, si tiene voz~ - admiro, abrazándole con alegría- Nee, señor encargado, déjemelo a mi, le mostrare el lugar!.

**- Trátale bien Sakuma, es nuevo en este burdel, además de que tiene poca experiencia, procura decirles las reglas, iré junto a Madre, me solicita,... con permiso- **el encargado después de hacer una formal reverencia se va, deslizando la puerta tras de si, al tiempo que animoso me cuelgo de su brazo y te animo a caminar conmigo por el pasillo. – Así que eres el recién transferido~ Yo, como escuchaste, me llamo Sakuma, Sakuma Jirou~ llevo unos meses aquí, y aun estoy en preparación~ aquí no todos a buenas y primeras atienden clientes, así que por el momento seremos aprendices oki? - explico, caminando alegre, sonriendo al chico, que a juzgar, es mas alto que yo, lo cual me sorprende un tanto. - Entendiste? Kaze-chan? - sonrió al prefijo utilizado, con un deje de picardía en mi rostro.

_Me sonroje un poco más nadie me había abrazando así antes causando que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentase a su toque- sonreí aun con el leve sonrojo escuchando las palabras del encargado y di una reverencia una vez que se fue- gracias por enseñarme el lugar- dije tímidamente pero aun así me hacia sentir en confianza cuando dijo que el era nuevo y que aun no aria nada y solo me adiestrarían – hai _

_Sakuma~san….-asentí dando una reverencia con un leve sonrojo por todo lo que el hacia y como se mostraba ante mi- Kaze~chan?- mi sonrojo aumento y me tome del brazo de el mirándole era más pequeño que lindo_

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo y las reacciones del chico mas alto sacaban una sonrisa complacida de los míos, así que con mi amplia curiosidad decidí interrogarle antes de llegar al cuarto principal. - Nee que edad tienes Kaze-chan? - consulte, saludando al paso a algunos asistentes, que cuidaban de nosotros los futuros okamas, y de los okamas restantes del burdel.

_Había mucha gente observándonos con cautela causando un poco de nerviosismo en mi que me hizo acercarme al joven peli plata y tomarlo fuertemente de la mano mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del lugar que se veía elegante-ah yo cumpliré 14 apenas- dije sonrojándome un poco, el probablemente tenia la misma edad. Mientras caminábamos me preguntaba a donde nos dirigíamos _

-Ohh, pues entonces me debes respeto, pues yo ya cumpliré los 15 jejeje, para mitad de año será mi iniciación como okama~ -comento alegre, a la vez que llegamos a una gran estancia central, con tatamis hermosos, decoración entre matices blanco, negro y rojo, un fragante olor a jazmines y frondosas plantas de interior. - Mira, recuerda este lugar, por este pasillo a la derecha, están los dormitorios de los aprendices, es decir nosotros, y por el de la izquierda están los de los okamas, no te metas haya, a no ser que te soliciten, si no lograras que te den una tunda~ oka? - sonrió, guiándole de la mano por el pasillo derecho.

_De acuerdo Sakuma~sempai- sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacia mire el lugar contemplando el bello y sin igual lugar que te inspiraba a la excitación al olerlo, me sonroje un poco y estreche la mirada nunca había estado en un sitio así tan acogedor y al mismo tiempo extraño- mire a la izquierda y a la derecha cuando el lo señalaba esperando acordarme de cada indicación de su parte- Entiendo Sakuma~sempai- le tome de la mano sin desaparecer el sonrojo -Sakuma~sempai me llevara al mi dormitorio-pregunte curioso y después otra pregunta lego a mi mente- debo compartir el cuarto con alguien mas Sakuma~sempai...-le mire un poco preocupado no quería quedarme con nadie pero tampoco quería estar solo, lo mejor que podía pasarme era quedarme con el. _

-Eres menor que yo, así que, debo cuidarte, mas que mal, somos unos de los pocos aprendices de este burdel, así que; compartiremos habitación~ - dije despreocupado, parando para abrir una puerta corrediza, dejando ver una pieza ni muy amplia ni muy pequeña, algo desordenada, pero acogedora, de color verde y tocados naranjo-celestes. -Esta será nuestra habitación~ oh! es cierto... entra….- le jalo al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. - Shh, procura no mirar a los ojos a Madre, el… es muy severo, seria duro si apenas llegado te golpearan...

_Con un pequeño sonrojo y me lance a su brazo ya mas confiado- Entonces serás como mi nii~sama...-sakuma~sempai -le sonreí con un poco de ingenuidad, la habitación parecía normal mejor que cualquier lugar que hubiera conocido antes-oh esta bien- asentí un poco temeroso, así castigaban? me asustaba un poco debía cuidar de mi—eto que dormiremos en la misma cama?- _

-Creo, que si, por el momento... - la puerta fue abierta de improviso y un chico de cabellera larga, rubia, y ojos frívolos, se posó en ella, de aparentes 25 años, miro con desdén dentro del lugar, ubicando al de cabellos azulados. **- Tú, eres el nuevo no? -** consulto con voz imponente, siendo acompañado de 2 asistentes que miraban al suelo en señal de respeto al rubio. - M..madre... - susurre, quedando estático a su repentina aparición.

_Parpadee un poco y después la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándome asustado, di un pequeño salto y mira a la persona un hombre alto y andrógeno como nosotros me sorprendió los que a su lado estaban pero cuando escuche el susurro de Sakuma mi expresión cambio temerosa, baje el rostro evitando contacto visual-h...hai!- respondí en un hilo de voz aun con el rostro bajo, esperando que ese momento terminara lo mas pronto posible _

La mirada fria del mayor se poso en mi, que en ningún momento baje el rostro, y una bofetada rápida dio en mi mejilla. **-Insolente! me debes respeto! no se te olvide... en cuanto a ti... Kazemaru no?... bien... desvístanlo! -** ordeno, logrando que ambos asistentes sostuvieran al peli azul por los costados, quitándole la ropa como fue dicho. - Agh.. p..pero que haces?- reclame al oir la orden del rubio. **- Le evaluo~ -** contesta el hombre, mirando como el menor era despojado de sus ropas.

_Ah~...-suspire e iba a abrazar a Sakuma en cuanto ambos hombres me sujetaron cerré mis ojos asustado solo sintiendo la brisa tocar mi piel que poco a poco quedaba desnuda al ser despojadas mis prendas- ah n..no...po...favor...-suplique y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. fusen hacerme lo que me hicieran quería que terminara lo mas pronto posible. -Sa..sakuma...-susurre al aire solo esperando que a el no le pasara nada frente a mis ojos_

Deje pasar unos segundos y tomando la ropa en el suelo le cubrí su desnudo cuerpo, interponiéndome entre la mirada de Madre y el chico. -Ya es suficiente! acaso no ganas con venderlo? si no que también quieres humillarlo mas? - consulte visiblemente furioso, lo cual no logro curvar ni una mueca en la cara del rubio.

**-Niñito insolente... te castigaría, pero ya vi lo que quería... bien.. tu.. Kazemaru, desde mañana serás miembro parcial de los asistentes~** - dijo, retirándose, cerrando la puerta ambos asistentes, que retribuyeron una mirada compasiva al menor

Estas bien? - consulte abrazándole,, colocándole nuevamente sus ropas para que el frio no le afectara

_Estaba agitado y mi respiración entrecortada -s..si...-susurre tratando de normalizar mi respiración- tu sakuma~sempai estas bien- le mire con preocupación y toque la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe- no debiste defenderme, te castigara después- trate de incorporarme un poco levantándome y tratando de cubrirme con mi ropa a que se refería que seré miembro parcial de los asistentes- le pregunte aun preocupado por el golpe que le habían dado_

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que me golpea, pero siento que su mano se ah ido ablandando~ ah.. bueno, sobre eso, quiere decir, que acompañaras a sus clientes, mientras estos esperan por su aparición~ - explico, ayudándole a amarrar la vestimenta, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño.

-Estarás bien~ eres lindo, muy lindo después de todo~ - sonrió con encanto, besando la mejilla del chico

_Ah?- no entendí muy bien pero estaba bien no importaba ya enfrentaría lo que llegara a pasar- siempre es así?- pregunte curioso mientras me vestía y le miraba a, el ayudarme me sonroje por el pequeño beso que me dio llenándome de dicha mi corazón. Me alegra que no pasara nada sakuma~sempai.,...-le tome de la mano y también me acerque a su rostro para besarle pero yo lo hice muy cerca de sus labios en la comisura de estos_

Calle, me quede estático, bajando mi mirada al suelo por un momento. -Sabes.. hay una regla,... que impide que entre okamas tengan relaciones... aun así... si continuas, no me molestare en tomarte..- amenazo, mirándole a los ojos con seriedad y determinación.

_Per…perdón lo hice sin pensar- baje el rostro avergonzado pensando que le había faltado al respeto-n...no sabia lo siento...-mire el suelo por un momento apenado de mi acción y notaba que su rostro estaba bastante serio, pero sus palabras me causaban resueno en mi cabeza junto con un sonrojo que de por si no desaparecía- ah y..yo_

-...M..Maldición... - camine a la puerta y la cerré con traba para que nadie pudiese entrar; y regresando a mi posición, tome sus hombros, mirándole a los ojos con una mezcla de molestia y sonrojo. - T..tu.. eres demasiado lindo... - confieso, besándole con fuerza y dominio, sin dejar que tus labios rechazaran mi iniciativa.

_No te...-pensé que se marcharía dejándome solo pero lo que hizo me confundió aun mas extrañado y un poco asustado- ah...-me sobresalte y le mire disculpándome solo con la mirada "lindo?" nadie antes me había dicho lindo de esa manera.- sentí su labios sobre los míos no pude separarme de el me quede ensimismado con el rose que me propinaba, saboreando su sabor, y hundiéndome en el-_

Pude sentir como su rostro comenzó a arder, pero mi convicción era fuerte, de algún modo, sentía algo especial por el mas joven, algo que yo mismo no me podía explicar. Continúe besándole, inclinándole con suavidad sobre el futon, sin dejar el contacto de nuestras húmedas cavidades. - Antes de que Madre te desvirgue, lo hare yo~ - explique, recostándole, mientras jugaba con sus labios, y mis manos le sostenían de sus costados, de manera cálida y cuidadosa

_Su beso me unida en una cálida sensación mis labios mi cuerpo todo en mi virgen cuerpo sentía una extraña sensación que atravesaba mi cuerpo, le correspondí el beso tratando de seguirle el ritmo hasta sentir el rose del futon con mi espalda, me separe por falta de aire y le mire el ,me producía algo extraño en el pecho- Sa..sakuma~sempai...-_

Su agitado respirar, liberaba un suave aroma en su piel, el cual accionaba parte del instinto en mi persona; mas procurando ser cuidadoso, comencé a acariciar su cabello, y de modo elegante deje sus labios para besar su lóbulo, su cuello, con calma y dedicación.

-Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso, se que eres virgen... mas ser virgen en este negocio no es muy bueno~ prefiero quitarte la inocencia yo, antes que Madre mande a que te la quiten... - susurro, abrazándole a mi cuerpo.

_Sus labios tocando mi piel dejaban a su roce salir algunos suspiros agitando mi respiración y asiendo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentara lentamente- agh~ Sakuma...-susurro el nombre de mi sempai, le mire por algunos momentos y asentí tragando un poco de saliva esperando lo mejor- po...por favor tráteme bien...pedi con un pequeño sonrojo dejando mas en libertad su cuello para que el le siguiera besando, de esa forma suave _

Escuche sus palabras, dando el GO a mis intenciones, tocando por entre la ropa las piernas del menor con suavidad al tiempo en que lamia su cuello con detalle; me acomode entre sus piernas, con una mía entre las suyas, tocando pausada e intensamente su muslo, su cadera.

-Te tratare bien~ descuida...- susurre acercándome a su pecho y besándole por entre la ropa.

_La ropa me comenzaba a incomodar pues hacia un extraño calor me llenara y con cada beso a mi cuello lo era a un mas, suspiraba pausadamente dejando en mi salir leves sonidos que podrían interpretarse como quejidos gemidos- aghm sa...-entre el rose de su pierna me pegue un poco inconscientemente asiendo que esta rosara mi entre pierna, un gemido ya mas agudo salió de boca y cerré mis ojos y cerré las piernas por impulso atrapando la de el-ah~ mng_

Apreté los dientes al sentir aquel roce inesperado, mas esto me hizo querer escuchar mas de los gemidos del menor; así que al tiempo que besaba su pecho, comencé a mover mi pelvis contra la suya, haciendo fricción entre nuestras intimidades.

Le acerque con mi mano para que no tuviese escapatoria su cadera, pasando mi mano por debajo de su cuerpo, encerrándole entre ella y mi ser.

-Mmg... nh... te.. gusta? - consulte, era una pregunta tonta, pero su rostro avergonzado y confundido, me hacían pensar que quizás esto no era de su deseo.

_La friccion hacia que yo mismo me moviera sintiendo su hombría y la mía juntas rozándose y apegándome mas a el sintiendo su respiración en mi torso. Suspirando suaves gemidos -ha..hai...-susurre como un gemido al oído del peli plata, yo mismo me movía constantemente que me hacía avergonzar el que pensaría de mi, al querer tanto ese contacto que erizaba mi piel y despertaba mis sentidos uno tras otro más gemidos de mi parte-_

Sus gemidos me excitaban de sobre manera, y sin pensarlo mucho, volví a besarle los labios, introduciendo mi mano en su entrepierna, acariciando, tanteando su excitación, acariciándole.  
>- Solo quiero que disfrutes~ - declare, bajando por su cuerpo en un mar de besos, hasta llegar a ese lugar, le mire por última vez; saque la ropa sobre el lugar, y asomando la hombría del de cabellos azulados, le metí en mi boca, lamiéndole, succionándole, degustando aquella piel-<p>

_De mi boca mis gemidos no dejaban de salir y erice mi cuerpo moviéndolo un poco ante el toque a mi excitada parte-ha...hai!- abrí los ojos un poco quedando un poco estrechos y nublados por placer mientras le vi su nuca entre mi virilidad y después solo vi su cabeza y sus plateados cabellos- ah ghn nnn ah~~- arque la espalda al ser tomado...moviendo mi cuerpo retorciéndolo de placer-ahh~_

Produje un vaivén con mi cabeza, sacando y entrando la masculinidad del chico en mi boca, al tiempo que uno de mis dedos, previamente humedecidos con mi saliva, comenzó a masajear por afuera la entrada del menor, con cuidado y suavidad.

_Mis caderas se movían solas, apegándome mas a su húmeda cambiad bucal siendo saboreado por su juguetona lengua, entre más movimientos.- ahmn~ ahmn- mi boca no trataba de ahogar los gemidos sentí algo húmedo en mi entrada...como...jugueteaba con migo, -sa..ahmn kuah~ ma-le mire agitado con los ojos entre abiertos - me gusta!_

Relamí mis labios, y abriendo sus piernas hundí mi cabeza entre ellas, lamiendo su entrada con deseo y decisión, introduciendo mi lengua a medida le masturbaba con mi mano, en verdad no quería dejarle, no ahora, no en este momento.  
>-Eres delicioso, tan exquisito~ - exclamo, volviendo a meter mi lengua en su ano, moviéndola, dilatándole gustoso.<p>

_Mi cuerpo estaba excitado abrí las piernas instintivamente moviéndome, tanto placer nublo mi vista, para mi me aria desearlo mas-ahg sí…así ahn lo hace ahmn me gusta...-entre jadeos u movimientos algo de saliva resbalo de mi boca al momento de la legua ser introducida, mi cuerpo temblaba mas que por miedo por deseo le acaricie los cabellos,-sakuma~sama_

-Al parecer estás listo... bien…puedes aferrarte cuanto puedas de mi... intenta no gritar... - dije, colocándome entre sus piernas, volví a besarle, mientras sacaba de entre mis ropas mi excitado miembro, cálido y listo para su tarea.  
>- Comenzare...- anuncia, al momento que me acerque a su entrada, rozando primeramente, antes de decidir entrar en el.<p>

_Asentí un poco estaba asustado pero no quería detenerme, desvié la mirada cuando saco su mimbro estaba excitado y era la primera ves que lo veía- ah - cerré los ojos y al sentir la punta tan cerca de mi le abraza fuertemente- estoy listo- me aferre a el esperando no gritar aunque fuera algo difícil ahogaría mis gemidos-ahmnh~ ah_

Comencé a besarle el cuello, su oreja, sus labios, intentando calmar su nerviosismo- cálmate... si no dolerá mas... - dije inhalando su aroma, al tiempo que posicionando con mi mano, comencé a penetrarle con lentitud, pero firmeza, en un movimiento continuo y moderado a la vez.

_Go….men- sus labios erizaban mi piel nublando mi mente y calmando mi corazón que estaba agitado, afloje mi abrazo, y dando un gemido que resonó en el oído de Sakuma al ser penetrado me dolía y dolía no podía evitar que no me doliera, gemí tratando de que no fuera saliera fuerte - ahgh ahh~_

-R..respira.. ... agh.,..- si bien el chico era estrecho y mi intimidad estaba ardiendo en su interior, termine el avance una vez le metí entero mi miembro; y comencé a besarle, a robarle sus gemidos, a lamer sus labios, hasta sentir que su interior estuviera preparado para más de mis embestidas.

_Respire agitado y sentí que mi interior se llenaba se estrechaba el estaba dentro mío llenándome de calor que me excitaba me llenaba, ser penetrado y como mi cuerpo era ultrajado era tan excitante- sonreí y le mire correspondiendo sus besos y carisias ahogando mis gemidos en sus labios apegándome mas a su cuerpo entero no se cuanto paso mientras el estaba solo dentro mío pero no había nada mejor_

El calor comenzó a hervir en mi ser, al ver su sonrisa, y supe que estaba listo, fue en eso que comencé a embestirlo, sosteniéndole con mis manos detrás de su cuerpo, aferrado a sus hombros, empujándole a mi pelvis, palpitante y totalmente excitada.

- Ngh.. mmm... q..que.. estrecho.. agh..- gemía suave y bajo en su oído, dando estocadas profundas y fuertes.

_Una sensación que va y viene una y otra ves cada ves mas rápido, llenándome, calentándome mi cuerpo era penetrado una y otra ves asiendo que mi estrecha entrada se moldeara al miembro de este podía sentirlo dentro como iba y venia entrando cada ves mas adentro quería que lo hiciera que me llenara,-ahh..ahmn.- su voz me estremecía y hacia que la mía propia fluyera_

A cada momento mi cuerpo aumentaba por si solo el ritmo, queriendo sentir mas y mas, haciendo el movimiento de las embestidas fuera mas rápida, intercalando profundidad y rapidez; mis jadeos suaves morían en su oído, extasiado del sentir aquel.

Abrí un poco mas sus piernas, permitiéndome mas libertad de hacer, metiendo mas y mas mi ser en el.

-Ahg.. agh! K.. kaze.. mmmgh.. - jadeaba.

_ah sa..ku- sentía que me rompía mi cuerpo no se como aguantaba aquel placer, mis gemidos no podía ahogarse tanto así que mordí mi labio inferior jadeando un poco, -ahmg si ah n..n - estaba excitado que yo mismo me movía sintiendo mas dentro mía tocando partes que ni yo conocía de mi mismo_

_ahmn sa sakuma ah...ay - me moví jadeando un poco dejando caer saliva por la comisura de mis labios -me aferre a el, acercándome a su cuerpo y pelvis mas._

Continúe embistiéndole, y bebí de aquella saliva que escurría de sus labios, aferrándome mas, metiendo mas y mas, estaba perdiendo la cordura, eso ya se veía, pero aquel chico me hacia olvidar todo el exterior, así que separándome un poco para sentarme sin salir de el, si no tomarle de las caderas, meciéndole sobre mi excitación. Comence a masturbarle al ritmo de mis embestidas.  
>-E..eres hermoso... realmente... mmgh... s.. se siente tan bien dentro de ti~<p>

_Mis movimientos fueron a su ritmo siguiendo sus deseo, me aferre de su cuerpo, jadeando de placer, entre movimientos...-ah ...sa..sakumna...sama...ahmn. mi cuerpo ya se movía por inercia pero no dejaba de gemir excitado,.-ahh~- di un gemido mas fuerte al ser también masturbado por atrás y enfrente eso me estaba matando poco a poco y de mi miembro salía algunas gotas de pre-semen- ahg - nublando mi vista-_

Al sentir aquel líquido, lleve mi mano a mi boca, lamiendo su esencia, fue cuando comencé a caer en frenesí, comenzando a embestir de manera completa y acelerada el cuerpo del menor, apretándole contra mi cuerpo, como temiendo dejase de sentir este placer.

-A..agh.. K..kaze... mmmgh..- gemía sin poder detenerme, hasta que sentí como mi miembro comenzaba a pre derramarse dentro del chico.

_Gemía tan fuertemente como mi voz me lo permitiera ya no importándome que el sonido escapara de mis labios cada ves iba mas fuerte dejándole darme tan duro como el lo deseara- ah ahn ...sa..~sama...-sus movimientos eras mas intensos y mi interior estaba húmedo, muy húmedo con un calor que lo recorría y me llenaba mas internamente- ahmn sa..sakuma...ahmn mas amhn mas~-suplique mientras mi cadera chocaba con la de el asiendo un sonido tenue que contrastaba mis gemidos_

Apreté mis dientes, intentando retener mis gustosos gemidos, y como el chico me lo pidió, agarre con firmeza sus caderas y comencé a embestirle fuerte y profundo, a una velocidad que solo mi excitación podía dar, al tiempo que masturbaba su miembro al ritmo de mis estocadas.  
>- Agh, agh! .. mmgh.. agh.. t.. te llenare de mi..- dije, como promesa, pues el salvajismo con el cual me adentraba en el, era digno de ser gravado.<p>

_Mi cuerpo vibraba intensamente con las estocadas al tiepo quje mi miemrbo también era tomado, el ritmo aumento y mi placer también asiendo que mi cuerpo se moviera junto con el - ah ag - ah si ahg- mis gemidos tampoco dejaban de salir, queria sentrilo mas queria que me llenara completamente queria que mi cuerpo, fuera de el, - ahm. si ,, . suplique ya casi al final de mi volutan y fuerza no se como duraria mas si me diera mas duro_

Me incline sobre el comenzando a pegar mas fuerte en su entrada, comenzando a besar su cuerpo por la locura del placer, apretando y jalando su miembro hinchado; leves mordidas de éxtasis repartía por su suave piel, viendo, sintiendo venir el momento culmine de esta ardiente situación.

- Mmg... nh... k..kaze... agh... y..yo..- intente decir, pero el placer me callaba, aumentando el ritmo aun mas, en señal del final próximo.

_Ah~ ahn—mi cuerpo sentía como cada ves mas le golpeteaban el interior llegando a un punto donde el placer le segó no querido que terminara- ahh...sa...ah-me quede ensimismado por ese momento hundiéndome en gemidos y sin darme cuenta yo termine corriéndome manchando el pecho de mi amante como el mío llenándole de mi semilla - ah ah~- aun estaba en mi nube de placer ensimismado con ella_

Al sentir aquel apretón de su interior, mi miembro libero todo su blanquecino liquido, llenando la cavidad del menor, con delicadeza pero exhausto, bese su rostro, abrazándole a mi pecho, para taparnos con el futan. cubrí su cuerpo, acercándole a mi, esperando así nuestros corazones se calmaran un poco.

- K..kaze-chan.. t.. te sientes bien? - dije con un poco de dificultad, pues aun mi corazón estaba agitado, igual que mi respiración.

_Mi cuerpo aun sentía su interior lleno con aquella parte de el, mi corazón latía y al sentirle a el cerca su piel rosar a la mía se calmo un poco-se sintió mas que bien- admití con un sonrojo acomodándome en su pecho y escuchar su latir- me gusto- admití mientras me abrazaba_

-Je... p..pequeño~ - susurre, acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura, y fraternidad.- mientras yo este aquí, no permitiré que nadie te haga sufrir~ - dije abrazándole a mi cuerpo, para sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos.

_Gracias sakuma~sama- me quede en su pecho abrazándole su cuerpo, oliendo su aroma que se impregnaba en mi, acurrucándome entre sus brazos y sintiendo su calor- soy suyo...-susurre entre mis sueños y me quede dormido, esperando no apartarme de el_

_Este es un Rol que una amiga y yo hicimos juntas fue la primera vez que hacia de uke y pues me gusto mucho por esa razón les comparto esperando que les haya gustado sí bien lo hicimos con mucho gusto y la pareja es rara pues en gustos se rompen géneros_


End file.
